


Greedy

by Magicandmalice



Series: First Order Mini's [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Power Bottom Hux, Praise Kink, Top Kylo Ren, Vampire Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Vampire Armitage Hux knows just how to take care of his human lover.





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/gifts).



> I blame so many people in discord for this trash I can't even list them all.

“Oh Kylo, do you have any idea just how lovely you are like this? In all my years I don’t think I have ever seen anyone so beautiful as you are when you’re restrained and begging,” Hux said on the tail end of a soft gasp. “Spread out for me and desperate for anything I will give you.” 

Kylo bit his lip harshly as he thrashed once more against the restraints Hux had placed on him earlier in the evening. His mind drunk on pleasure as Hux rode his cock, each painfully slow grind driving him a little further into madness. His body arching as best he could as he tried to both get away from the pleasure yet press closer to it. The thick collar around his neck, biting into the soft flesh and cutting into his air with each toss of his head.

“Is it too much beloved? One little word and I can make it all stop,” Hux whispered.

“No! I can take more, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Kylo cried, finally giving in and begging as Hux wanted.

“Then more is what you shall have. Now hold still darling,” Hux murmured, bending himself at an almost painful angle to grab a lone oblong shaped item from the box to their side. Grabbing up the remaining lube in the jar that had fallen to the bed, Hux slathered the item before reaching down and placing it gently at the entrance to Kylo's body. 

Kylo held himself as still as he could, a low keening sound escaping him as Hux pressed the seventh slick silicon egg inside. He felt unbelievably full, each egg pressing and rubbing along his sensitive insides. The final one caused a sudden shift of the others, and one fell perfectly against his prostate and pressed hard into the little bundle of nerves that made him see stars.Kylo’s body spasmed as he screamed, pulling even harder at the restraints until he was sure he was bleeding where the leather straps cut into his skin. His writhing hips only serving to press him deeper inside of Hux who remained firmly seated on his cock.

“So good for me, so beautiful.”

Kylo heard Hux’s words as if from a distance, sounding breathy and far away, and it took him more than a few moments to force his mind to focus back on Hux. Soft whimpers that Kylo didn't even try to hide escaped parted lips as he managed to look up at Hux above him. Beautiful and cold and cruel and all Kylo’s.

“Hux… p-please. I need…” Kylo begged through his gasps.

“Not yet Kylo. You haven't earned the privilege to cum just yet. Show me just how good you can be and I'll consider letting you. If you do exactly as I say I might even let you cum inside me tonight, fill me up with your cum just as I filled you with those slippery little toys you like so much.” Hux growled.

“Yes. A-anything, I'll do anything for you,” Kylo moaned. His body felt on fire as he was pinned by Hux’s eyes, Hux’s power making them almost glow in the soft golden light of the room. It had been those eyes that had drawn Kylo to the vampire years ago and Kylo never got tired of seeing Hux start to lose control of himself and his power because of Kylo. 

“I want you to hold those eggs inside you. Don't let even a single one slip out. Let me use your body for my pleasure; let me hear you beg and cry,” Hux commanded softly. 

“Yes.” Kylo hissed as his eyes rolled back and his body shuddered. Nothing got either of them worked up as much as the knowledge that Hux could compel Kylo to do exactly as ordered with only a small application of Hux’s power, but that it was never needed as Kylo was all too eager to give Hux anything he wanted on his own. 

And as Hux began moving once more, fucking himself hard on Kylo's cock, it was all Kylo could do not to cum right then despite what Hux wanted. The heat of Hux's body, slick and tight, coupled with the jostling of the eggs inside of him, had Kylo biting his lip hard enough to draw blood this time. His entire body going tense as he held himself back, desperate for release but equally desperate not to disappoint Hux.

“Oh sweet, lovely Kylo,” Hux gasped, eyes locked on the crimson staining Kylo's lips. Bracing himself on Kylo's broad, flushed chest with one hand, Hux allowed the other to reach forward. Gently dragging his fingertips through the smear before bringing the small amount of blood up to his own parted lips. Delicate tongue sneaking out, a quick flash as he tasted the red on his fingers. Fangs sharp and wicked as they brush against pale flesh.

“How divine you taste,” Hux sighed.

“More,” Kylo gasped.

“Greedy. Not yet.” A soft hiss sent shivers up Kylo's spine. Kylo grit his teeth, eyes closed, as Hux resumed his movement. Rougher now, the taste of blood bringing out his more base self, focused on chasing his release and nothing else. Kylo held nothing back, each moan, curse, and cry he offered up to Hux to further his pleasure. He allowed Hux to see the tears welling up in his eyes, never turning his head away from Hux’s predatory gaze as Kylo balanced on the edge of too much and not enough.

Kylo was taken by surprise when Hux tensed, back arching, flushed cock thickening against Kylo's flat stomach. Another harsh grind of his hips and Kylo watched with wide eyes as Hux came, his body holding Kylo in a vice like grip, cock pulsing as he spilled over Kylo’s abs. Streaks of white landing far enough up to paint a line of heat over one of Kylo’s pebbled nipples. 

Hux in the midst of an orgasm was a sight to see and one Kylo cherished like no other. The usually cold and composed man now a panting trembling mess on Kylo’s cock. Body flushed, mostly due to the blood taken earlier in the night, from pleasure and exertion. Eyes hazy and soft, lips bitten red and parted to reveal his delicate looking fangs. 

“Hux… please. I n-n-need… let me…” Kylo begged, he needed to cum. Everything was too much, his body felt like as if it was ready to burn up and leave nothing but a scorched pile of ashes if he didn’t get some sort of relief soon.

“I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me.” Hux murmured, voice thick from the pleasure still coursing through him. Body still trembling as he remained seated on the rigid cock inside him.

Kylo could only whine in agreement, body straining against leather straps as he tried to lean up into Hux. When Hux leaned forward, placing soft kisses at his neck before sliding down towards his chest, Kylo’s breath caught in anticipation. 

“Then claim it. Beloved, fill me up, cum for me,” Hux ordered as he tightened his inner muscles around Kylo and sank his fangs into the sensitive flesh of Kylo's left nipple.

Kylo screamed as he came, one arm pulling at his bindings hard enough to snap the leather cord. He grasped tight to Hux’s hip and held him down as he fucked up into the warmth above. The wicked little eggs buried inside of him pressing and rubbing against his prostate with each move forcing tremors to wrack his body. His vision went white, then faded to black around the edges as he felt Hux’s body wring every last drop of cum from his aching cock just as Hux’s mouth greedily drank down his blood.

When Kylo finally came back to himself, he realized Hux had already untied him and cleaned them both up as best he could with Kylo as out of it as he had been. His head was pillowed on Hux’s lap as he stroked gentle fingers through tangled black hair. 

“Welcome back love. You were gone longer than usual this time. Was it too much?” Hux asked softly. 

“It was perfect. You were perfect,” Kylo croaked out, voice broken and throat raw. Turning on his side he wrapped his arms around Hux's waist and pressed his cheek against a pale smooth thigh.

“Don't fall asleep yet; we still need to remove the eggs from you.” Hux chuckled as he ran one hand down the beautiful curve of Kylo's spine, skin still damp towards the small of his back.

“Let me keep them a little while longer, please. It's… it feels good to still feel so full after that.” Kylo begged. He knew they had to come out eventually, but it wouldn't hurt to stay like this just a bit.

“As you wish. Just a short while, otherwise I fear you will never let me take them out you greedy thing,” Hux agreed. He had never been very good at saying no to this human. 

Kylo hummed happily and closed his eyes once more, cuddling in closer to Hux as his body relaxed and he drifted off into a light doze. If Hux really wanted to see greedy, he would be more than happy to show him just how greedy he could be. But later, after a nap and maybe a bath, and definitely after the proposal he had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
